wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/12 lipca.
Dziś mam pulsa rozbite i szum w głowie, bo zaszedł wypadek, na którego wspomnienie trzęsie się we mnie każdy nerw, jak w febrze. Dzień był piękny, a wieczór jeszcze piękniejszy i pełnia. Postanowiliśmy zrobić wycieczkę do Hofgastein; jedna tylko pani Celina wolała zostać w domu. Ciotka, ja i Kromicki zeszliśmy zaraz do bramy ogrodowej willi, stamtąd Kromicki poszedł po powóz do Straubingera, my zaś z ciotką czekaliśmy na Anielkę, która pozostała jeszcze w domu. Gdy jej długo nie było widać, pobiegłem po nią i znalazłem ją na krętych zewnętrznych schodach, prowadzących z pierwszego piętra willi do ogrodu. Ponieważ księżyc oświecał drugą stronę willi, ta zaś była zupełnie ciemna, więc Anielka zstępowała bardzo powoli. Schody szły wężem, prawie prostopadle na dół. Przyszła chwila, gdy głowa moja znalazła się na wysokości stóp Anielki, i zaledwiem je dojrzał, objąłem je dłońmi z czcią największą i począłem przyciskać do nich moje spragnione usta. Miałem świadomość, że przyjdzie mi odcierpieć za te minuty szczęścia, ale nie potrafiłem i nie umiałem się ich wyrzec. Zresztą Bóg widzi, ile było czci na moich ustach, których nie mogłem oderwać od tych kochanych nóg, i za ile męki płaciła mi ta chwila. Gdyby nie opór Anielki, byłbym jej stopę postawił na swojej głowie na znak, że jej się oddaję raz na zawsze w służbę i w niewolę. Ale ona cofnęła się zaraz ku górze, ja zaś zbiegłem w jednej chwili na dół i począłem wołać tak, aby mnie ciotka stojąca u bramy mogła dosłyszeć: – Idzie już Anielka, idzie! Nie pozostawało jej nic innego, tylko zejść, co mogła uczynić bez wszelkiej obawy, bom poszedł naprzód. W tej chwili też zajechał Kromicki z powozem. Anielka jednak, połączywszy się z nami, rzekła: – Ja przyszłam ciocię przeprosić: rozmyśliłam się i nie chcę mamy samej zostawiać. Jedźcie państwo, a ja poczekam z herbatą. – Ależ Celina ma się doskonale – odrzekła z lekkim niezadowoleniem ciotka – i sama zaproponowała tę wycieczkę głównie dla ciebie. - Tak, ale... - zaczęła Anielka. Wtem Kromicki zbliżył się do powozu i dowiedziawszy się, o co idzie, rzekł sucho: – Proszę nie robić trudności... Anielka siadła za ciotką do powozu bez słowa odpowiedzi. Mimo całego wzruszenia zwróciłem uwagę i na ton Kromickiego, i na milczące posłuszeństwo Anielki, a zwróciłem ją głównie dlatego, iż rano już zauważyłem, że przez cały dzień obejście się jego z nią było jeszcze chłodniejsze niż poprzednio. Widocznie te same nie znane mi powody nieporozumienia, które już raz rzuciły chłód między nich, powtórzyły się znowu z większą siłą. Ale nie miałem czasu o nich rozmyślać; świeże wrażenie tych pocałunków, które złożyłem na nogach Anielki, ogarnęło mnie całkowicie. Odczuwałem zarazem rozkosz, radość i bojaźń. Z rozkoszy zdawałem sobie sprawę, bom ją odczuwał zawsze, ilekroć dotknąłem choćby jej ręki. Ale skąd brała się we mnie radość?... Z tego, iż odgadywałem, że ta nieugięta i niepokalana Anielka nie zdołała jednak uchronić się całkowicie przede mną i że w tej chwili musi sobie mówić: I ja jestem na pochyłości, i ja nie mogę patrzeć ludziom w oczy bez zmrużenia powiek: oto przed chwilą był u moich nóg człowiek, który mnie kocha, ja zaś muszę być poniekąd jego wspólniczką, bo jednak nie pójdę do męża i nie powiem mu: Ukarz go – a mnie zabierz. Ja także wiedziałem, że ona nie może tego zrobić bez narażenia stosunków rodzinnych, a choćby nawet mogła, nie zrobiłaby tego ze względu na zajście, jakie jej skarga musiałaby wywołać między mną a Kromickim. I jakiś głos szeptał mi po cichu: "Kto wie, kogo się ona boi więcej narazić?" Położenie jej było istotnie wyjątkowe, ja zaś wyzyskiwałem je z całą świadomością, bez większych skrupułów od skrupułów wodza, który w czasie wojny wyzyskuje niepomyślne położenie nieprzyjaciela. Zadałem sobie tylko pytanie: "Czy uczyniłbyś to samo, gdybyś wiedział, że Kromicki pociągnie cię do osobistej odpowiedzialności?" Ponieważ mogłem sobie sumiennie odpowiedzieć: tak! – więc sądziłem, że na inne względy nie potrzebuję uważać. Nie!... Kromicki budzi we mnie bojaźń tylko przez to, że może zabrać Anielkę i wywieźć ją Bóg wie gdzie. Rozpacz ogarnia mnie na samą myśl o tym. Ale w tej chwili, w tym powozie, bałem się przede wszystkim Anielki. Co będzie jutro? jak ona to przyjmie? czy jako zuchwałość, czy jako poryw czci i ubóstwienia? Miałem uczucie psa, który zbroiwszy boi się, że będzie obity. Siedząc naprzeciw Anielki starałem się w chwilach, w których światło księżyca padało na jej twarz, wyczytać z niej, co mnie czeka. Poglądałem na nią tak pokornie, byłem tak biedny, że sam litowałem się nad sobą, i zdawało mi się, że ona także powinna mieć nade mną litość. Ale ona nie patrzyła we mnie, tylko słuchała uważnie lub udawała, że słucha tego, co do ciotki mówił Kromicki, który opowiadał obszernie, co by zrobił i w jaki sposób osiągnąłby największe zyski w razie, gdyby Gastein był jego własnością. Ciotka kiwała głową, on zaś powtarzał ustawicznie: "Nieprawda – co?" Widocznym było; iż chce wpoić w nią przekonanie, że ma obrotny rozum i że z każdego grosza potrafi zrobić dziesięć. Droga do Hofgastein jest po prostu wrębem skalnym i kręci się nad przepaścią w licznych zawrotach. Światło księżyca padało, stosownie do skrętów drogi, na przemian, to na nas, to na te panie. W twarzy Anielki widziałem tylko jakby łagodny smutek, ale już to dodawało mi otuchy, że wyraz jej nie był surowy. Nie otrzymałem ani jednego jej spojrzenia, pokrzepiałem się wszelako myślą, że gdy sama pogrążona jest w cieniu, a światło mnie oświeca, wówczas może ona patrzy na mnie, a może i mówi sobie: "Jednak nikt w świecie mnie tak nie kocha jak on – i nikt zarazem nie jest tak nieszczęśliwy"... Bo to przecie była prawda. Oboje milczeliśmy. Gadał ciągle tylko Kromicki; słowa jego mieszały się z szumem rzeki płynącej na dnie przepaści i z przykrym zgrzytem hamulca, który woźnica co chwila zakładał pod koła. Zgrzyt ów drażnił bardzo moje nerwy, ale uciszała je natomiast ciepła a jasna noc. Mówiłem, że była pełnia; księżyc wybił się nad góry i płynął po przestworzu rozświecając czuby Bocksteinkoglu, lodowce Tischlkaru i przepaściste boki Grankoglu. Śniegi na szczytach błyszczały jasnozielonym, metalicznym światłem, a ponieważ stoki leżące poniżej zlewały się z ciemnością i nocą w jedną szarą masę, więc owe jasności śnieżne zdawały się wisieć w powietrzu, lekkie, jakby nie do ziemi należące. Taki był w tym urok i spokój, i było coś tak kojącego w tych uśpionych górach, że mimo woli przyszły mi na myśl słowa: O takiej chwili, ach! dwa serca płaczą, Co mają sobie przebaczyć – przebaczą, Co mają sobie zapomnieć – zapomną... A właściwie ona mi miała do przebaczenia tylko to, żem ucałował jej nogi; gdyby była posągiem świętej i stała w kościele, jeszcze by nie miała prawa gniewać się i obrażać za taki dowód czci. Pomyślałem sobie, że gdy przyjdzie do wyjaśnień, to jej to powiem, bo ją to powinno przekonać. Myślę często, że dzieje mi się wielka krzywda z tego powodu, iż ona, może nie zdając sobie sprawy, nie nazywając rzeczy po imieniu, uważa jednak moją miłość za uczucie czysto ziemskie, za poryw zmysłów. I ja nie przeczę, że ono jest splecione z różnych pasm; ale Anielka tego zdaje się nie rozumieć, iż są w nim nici niesłychanie idealne, po prostu jakby z poezji wysnute. Nieraz zmysły moje usypiają, i kocham ją tylko duchowo, tak jak człowiekowi wydaje się, że kocha w pierwszej młodości. Nieraz także ten drugi człowiek, który we mnie siedzi i który wszystko rozbiera, sprawdza, a często i wyśmiewa, mówi mi: Nie wiedziałem, że kochasz jak student i jak romantyk! – Ale tak! Może to jest śmieszne, ale kocham w ten sposób i czuję, że to nie jest sztuczne i że właśnie dlatego miłość moja jest taka zupełna, a zarazem tym smutniejsza, im jednostronniej sądzona i bardziej zapoznawana. I teraz właśnie przyszła na mnie chwila uśpienia zmysłów, więc mówiłem w duchu do Anielki: Czy ty myślisz, że idealne struny we mnie nie grają? A oto w tej właśnie chwili kocham cię w ten sposób, że ty nawet możesz i powinnaś się na takie uczucie zgodzić, i szkoda będzie, jeśli je zmarnujesz – bo sama nie straciłabyś nic, a mnie byś uratowała. Powiedziałbym sobie: oto jest mój świat, oto granice, w których mi żyć wolno – i miałbym choć cokolwiek, i starałbym się przeistoczyć własną naturę, przejść na twoją wiarę i raz na zawsze się jej trzymać. Zdawało mi się, że ona może i powinna zgodzić się na taki układ, po którym nastąpiłby między nami i dla nas obojga wieczny spokój. Obiecywałem sobie, że jej to powiem i przedstawię, a gdy uznamy, że dusze nasze należą raz na zawsze do siebie, to potem będziemy mogli choćby nawet się rozjechać. Obudziła się we mnie nieprzeparta nadzieja, że na taki układ ona się zgodzi, bo zrozumie, że bez niego życie stanie się nam obojgu niemożliwe. Była godzina dziewiąta, gdy dojechaliśmy do Hofgasteinu. We wsi było już spokojnie; ani jednego powozu przed hotelami, w domach ciemno. Świeciły się tylko okna w gasthausach, a u Megera jodlowało kilka wcale niezłych głosów męskich. Gdyśmy stanęli, wysiadłem z powozu chcąc zaproponować śpiewakom, czyby się nie chcieli popisać przed hotelem, pokazało się jednak, że to byli nie wieśniacy, ale jacyś alpiniści z Wiednia, którym niepodobna było ofiarować zapłaty. Kupiłem dwa bukiety z edelwajsów i innych kwiatów alpejskich. Wróciwszy do powozu, oddałem jeden Anielce, drugi rozwiązałem, niby niechcący, tak że rozrzucone kwiaty spadły pod jej nogi. – Niech tam leżą – rzekłem widząc, że chce się po nie schylić. I poszedłem po trzeci bukiet dla ciotki. Zbliżając się do powozu, usłyszałem następne zdanie Kromickiego: – I tu, w Hofgasteinie, gdyby urządzić dobrze drugi zakład, można by mieć sto od sta. – A ty zawsze o tym samym? – spytałem go spokojnie. I zadałem to pytanie umyślnie, było to bowiem to samo, co powiedzieć Anielce: Patrz, gdy cała moja istota tobą jest tylko zajęta, on, obok ciebie, myśli o pieniądzach – porównaj nasze uczucia – i porównaj nas! Jestem niemal pewny, że ona mnie zrozumiała. W powrotnej drodze kilkakrotnie usiłowałem zawiązać rozmowę, ale nie udało mi się wciągnąć w nią Anielki. Gdyśmy stanęli przy bramie willi, Kromicki poszedł z paniami na górę, ja zaś zostałem, by zapłacić powóz. Wróciwszy nie znalazłem już Anielki przy herbacie. Ciotka powiedziała mi, że czuła się nieco zmęczona i poszła się położyć. Porwał mnie zaraz wielki niepokój, i począłem czynić sobie wyrzuty, że to ja ją męczę. Nie może być nic bardziej gnębiącego dla człowieka, który prawdziwie kocha, niż to poczucie, że przynosi zło i szkodzi istocie kochanej. Piliśmy herbatę w milczeniu, bo ciotka była senna, Kromicki także jakiś niespokojny, ja zaś dręczyłem się coraz bardziej. Musiała – myślałem sobie – wziąć bardzo do serca mój postępek. Ona wszystko bierze ze złej strony. Czułem, że jutro będzie mnie unikała i że pokój, jaki zawarliśmy między sobą, uważa za zerwany przeze mnie. Te myśli przejęły mnie strachem, i postanowiłem nazajutrz jechać, a raczej uciekać do Wiednia, raz dlatego, że bałem się Anielki, po wtóre, że chciałem zobaczyć Chwastowskiego, a po trzecie, myślałem – i Bóg jeden wie, z jaką goryczą – że jednak lepiej będzie uwolnić ją od mojej osoby i dać jej, choć przez dwa dni, wypoczynek. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu